L'Histoire d'une Guerre
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Je crois qu'on ne peux pas faire plus simple: l'OS raconte l'Histoire de la Guerre contre Voldemort... en un peu accéléré bien sûr! Attention scènes très GORES!


**L'Histoire d'une Guerre**

****

Aujourd'hui le monde entier assistait à l'enterrement d'Harry Potter.

Depuis maintenant 4 ans ils étaient en guerre. Bien sur la guerre durait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça puisque qu'elle remonte à l'époque des Maraudeurs, c'est comme cela que l'Ordre du Phénix et tous les autres appelaient cette époque, l'époque des Maraudeurs. L'époque où même avec une guerre sanglante qui faisait rage, l'espoir restait. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Le rêve d'un monde meilleur.

Mais cette époque s'était éteinte…et l'espoir s'était perdu au fil des années.

D'abord, il y eu la grande défaite de Voldemort. Celle où il y eu Harry Potter, le Survivant. Celle où Lily et James Potter avaient été tué. Celle ou l'on découvris un traite là où il y avait un ami. Celle où on accusa un innocent d'avoir trahis son frère. A cette période l'espoir était revenu. Non. Il n'y avait plus eu d'espoir. Plus d'espoir parce qu'il n'y en avait plus besoin. Lord Voldemort avait été anéanti par un bambin d'un an seulement. Tout le monde fêtait ça. Puis le Survivant avait grandi. Il avait été à Poudlard. Il avait trouvé un semblant de famille. Il avait trouvé un mentor. Il avait trouvé l'amitié. Il avait trouvé l'amour…

Il avait tout perdu.

Puis l'espoir est revenu. L'espoir d'avoir à nouveaux un monde meilleur. Un monde de paix.

Voldemort était revenu. Il voulait être le maître du monde. Il voulait diriger l'univers comme l'aurai fait Salazar Serpentard. Non. Même Salazar Serpentard n'était pas aussi cruel. Même Salazar Serpentard, n'aurait pas déchiré son âme afin d'être immortel. Immortel ? Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne détruise ses morceaux d'âme dans divers objets. Un journal, une bague, une coupe, un médaillon, un collier, un serpent. Dis comme cela tout le monde penserait qu'il était impossible de trouver ces objets…ou plutôt qu'on pouvait en trouver de partout. Ce que tout le monde ne sait pas c'est que ces objets étaient spéciaux. Ils étaient magiques. Ils avaient appartenue à des personnages important de l'Histoire magique.

Une bague appartenant à la descendance de Salazar Serpentard. Le journal intime d'un adolescent en pleine puissance pour devenir l'un des mages noirs les plus terrifiants de l'Histoire de l'humanité, ainsi que son serpent - certainement son plus fidèle serviteur. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, l'un des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard, et donc l'une des plus brillante sorcière du Moyen Age. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, un autre fondateur de Poudlard, qui pensait que seul les sangs purs devaient avoir accès à l'enseignement magique, qui parlait aux serpents, qui est l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort. Le collier de l'élégante Rowena Serdaigle, une des sorcières les plus puissante et intelligente de son siècle, un des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard et charmante fiancée de Godric Gryffondor, le courageux, qui fut le dernier des 4 fondateurs de la plus grande école de Sorcellerie du monde.

Le Survivant n'était plus le Survivant mais l'Elu. Celui qui devras tuer, ou s'incliner, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un gamin de 16 ans devait se battre jusqu'à la mort contre un mage noir 100 fois plus puissant que lui ? Pourquoi devait-il porter le fardeau du monde sur ses épaules ? Pourquoi devait-il se sacrifier pour sauver le monde ? Pourquoi devait-il se battre pour un monde meilleur, un monde où il n'aura pas sa place ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre tous les gens auxquels il tenait ? Pourquoi devait-il tant souffrir ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant mourir ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant vivre ? Pourquoi voulait-il se battre ? Pourquoi voulait-il gagner ? Pourquoi voulait-il perdre ? Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de prophétie. C'était la vengeance. Ce qui le maintenait en vie c'était la vengeance. L'envie de venger les gens qu'il aimait. Les gens qui sont morts…tous, plus ou moins par sa faute. Tous parce que comme lui ils rêvaient d'un monde meilleur. Tous parce qu'ils croyaient en leur rêve. Tous parce qu'ils ce sont battu pour leur rêve.

Au fil des années, la guerre devenait de plus en plus officielle. De plus en plus violente. De plus en plus sanglante. Ce n'était plus une guerre, c'était un duel. Une histoire personnelle à régler entre un héro et un meurtrier. Ce n'était plus le combat du Survivant et de Lord Voldemort. C'était le combat de Harry Potter et de Tom Jedusor.

Ils ne se battaient plus pour le pouvoir ou pour un monde meilleur. Ils ne se battaient plus pour les autres. Ils ne se battaient plus pour accomplir une prophétie. Ils se battaient pour eux.

Chacun des deux camps connaissait de lourdes pertes au fil des ans. Au fil des mois. Au fil des jours. Au fil des heures. Au fil des minutes. A chaque seconde il y avait une nouvelle victime. Mais a présent ils étaient au-dessus des pertes matérielles. Ils étaient au-dessus des pertes humaines. Ils étaient au-dessus de la souffrance. Au-dessus de la peur. Au-dessus du courage. Au-dessus des lois. Au-dessus de tout. Plus rien de comptait pour eux que de tuer l'autre…à n'importe quel prix. L'un comme l'autre tuait quiconque se mettait au travers de leur chemin.

Harry avait changé. Il avait perdu Ron. Hermione. Remus. Ginny…Ils étaient morts les uns après les autres. Chaque fois Ginny arrivait à lui redonner goût à la vie. A chaque nouveau mort elle lui redonner espoir. A chaque nouvelle souffrance elle parvenait à lui redonner la force de se battre. Mais Ginny était morte. Et avec elle, le Harry que tout le monde connaissait. Il était devenu froid, distant, malheureux et meurtrier. Il n'avait plus aucun scrupule à tuer. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : venger. Venger ses parents. Venger son parrain. Venger ses amis. Venger la femme qu'il aimait. Venger son enfant…oui. Son enfant. Lorsqu'elle fut tuée Ginny était enceinte. Ce bébé était sa lueur d'espoir. Sa force. Ce pourquoi il continuait de se battre. Il voulait lui offrir un monde meilleur. Un monde où il pourrait vivre en paix. Un monde où il pourrait aller jouer dehors sans aucun risque. Un monde où il pourrait apprendre le Quidditch à sa progéniture. Un monde où il ne serait pas sans cesse en danger. Mais cette force s'était éteinte. C'était peut être égoïste. Mais Harry se fichait du reste du monde à present. Il se fichait de ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Il se fichait de gagner ou non cette guerre. Il se fichait d'avoir un monde meilleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était venger sa famille. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de tous les venger. Les venger pour pouvoir ensuite les rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Il avait déjà tant pleuré. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Ginny il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait hurlé. Il n'avait détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il n'avait crié sur personne. Il avait relevé la tête. Il les avait tous regardé, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une lueur rouge. Une lueur de haine. Il s'était relevé. Et il était parti. On l'avait cherché longtemps. On l'avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Il était à Poudlard, qui était désert…il n'avait pas ré ouvert. Harry avait investi la Grande Salle. Toutes les tables étaient jonchées d'immenses piles de livres (autant de magie blanche que de magie noire), de chaudrons fumants, de fioles de potions…Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ils avaient essayé de lui parler. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne leur avait jamais répondu. A partir de ce jour il n'avait plus parlé. Jusqu'au jour de sa mort, il était resté muet.

Voldemort avait eu vent de se changement. Il avait compris d'où venait ce changement. Il n'avait pas sourie. Il avait compris. Il avait compris que le meurtre de la jeune Weasley avait été une erreur. Il avait compris que désormais Potter n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il savait qu'il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Il savait qu'à présent Potter était près. Il savait de l'Elu allait lui faire payer la mort de jeune femme. Il savait que la prophétie allait bientôt s'accomplir. Il savait que la fin de cette guerre approchait. Il savait que le dernier combat la Bataille Finale, était proche.

Il avait tord. Il avait raison.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu immédiatement au repaire de Voldemort. Il était désespéré mais pas fou. Il voulait mourir. Oui, ça il le voulait. Mais il voulait aussi emporter certaines personnes dans la tombe. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mourir sans tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Celle de venger sa famille.

Avant d'attaquer il voulait devenir puissant. Plus puissant que les mangemorts. Plus puissant que l'Ordre. Plus puissant que Voldemort. Plus puissant que Dumbledore. Plus puissant que Godric Gryffondor. Plus puissant que Merlin. Il réussi. Il devint plus puissant que quiconque. Il devint le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il devint le sorcier le plus crains du monde, au même titre que son pire ennemi, Lord Voldemort.

Enfin il fut près. Il n'alla pas trouver Voldemort.

Il alla trouver Peter Pettigrow. Il le tua. Il avait trahis ses parents. Le rat n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Harry, sous la forme d'un lion, l'avait avalé.

Il alla trouver Severus Rogue. Il le tua. Il avait rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort. Il avait tué Remus. Il avait fait parti de l'attaque qu'avait subi Ginny. Il avait retourné un sort de son invention contre lui. Il lui avait lancé le Sectusemprolis. Ce sort était douloureux. Très douloureux. C'était un mélange du Sectusempra et du Doloris. Rogue était mort en criant sa douleur et en se vidant de son sang.

Il alla trouver Lucius Malfoy. Il le tua. Il avait tué Ron. Il avait tué Hermione. Il avait aidé à tuer son amour. Il lui lança un sortilège de son invention. Le Likar. Un sort qui liquéfiait petit à petit, les uns après les autres, chacun des organes d'un corps.

Il alla trouver Bellatrix Lestrange. Il la massacra. Il commença par lui lancer, quelques minutes, le Sectusemprolis. Puis il lui liquéfia lentement les reins, le foie, l'estomac et les intestins. Elle crachait ses tripes par la bouche. Puis il lui lança de Seramor. Le sort consistait à compresser le cœur de la victime. De cette façon on mourrait petit à petit, en souffrant atrocement. Mais Harry n'en était pas resté là. Il s'était transformé. Il avait commencé à la déchiqueter. Il prenait soin, malgré le sang qui réveillait les sens du lion, de ne pas la tuer. Pas tout de suite. Il lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance. Il voulait qu'elle soit consciente et qu'elle souffre jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle ce n'était plus qu'un tas de chair et une flaque de sang. Elle avait tué Sirius. Elle n'avait plus ni jambes ni bras…sauf un bras qui était environs 1 mètre plus loin que son corps. Son buste était ouvert. Déchiqueté. Vide. Ensanglanté. Sa tête et son cou étaient déformés par les nombreuses et profondes griffures qui les parcouraient. Ce n'était plus qu'un visage de sang. Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Ils témoignaient de l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Ils montraient à quel point elle avait souffert. Elle avait tué son bébé. Elle avait tué Ginny. Il l'avait vengé.

Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts étaient arrivés sur les lieux ils ne s'étaient pas battu. Ils avaient observé le carnage. Ils avaient senti l'odeur sanglante qui les empoignait. Harry était là. Près de son corps. Debout. Les mains pleines sang. On l'avait appelé. Doucement. Il avait tourné la tête, lentement. Son visage était barbouillé de sang. Quelques morceaux de chair et de muscle étaient encore collés autour de sa bouche. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Celle de la haine s'était quelque peu apaisée. A présent il paraissait…coupable ? Non. Satisfait ? Légèrement. Libéré ? Oui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne à tuer et il en aurait fini. Il n'avait plus que Voldemort à tuer et il aurait vengé sa famille. Il ne leur avait pas adressé aucune parole.

Les mangemort n'osaient pas bouger. Ils regardaient, écoeurés, les restes de la plus fidèle du maître. De la plus cruelle d'entre eux. De la plus puissante d'entre eux. Même eux n'étaient pas capables d'une telle horreur. Même Bella n'aurait pas été capable d'une telle boucherie.

Même les murs étaient couverts de sang et de chair. Les éclaboussures sur ces murs montraient avec quelle puissance l'Elu s'était acharné sur elle. L'expression de douleur et de supplication que l'on distinguait difficilement sur ce qui restait du visage de Bella montrait la violence de l'action.

L'Elu n'avait eu aucune pitié. Elle l'avait suppliée. Il avait continué.

Harry avait perdu son innocence. Il avait perdu son âme. Il ne lui restait que la mort.

Parmi les mangemorts Voldemort était présent. Il s'avança, aussi choqué que ses serviteurs. Il échangea un long regard avec Harry. Ils ne se s'attaquaient pas. Ils se regardaient. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Puis Voldemort tressailli. Le regard d'Harry se transforma. Il était chargé de haine. De rancœur. D'accusation. De souffrance. De peine. De vengeance.

Il essaya de prendre sa baguette mais il n'en eu pas le temps. L'Elu l'envoya contre un mur. Sans baguette. Il n'avait plus besoin de baguette.

S'engagea alors un combat sans merci. Les deux camps observaient se qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Chacun d'eux savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir. Chacun d'eux savaient qu'ils devaient régler leur duel. Qu'ils devaient terminer un combat de 18 ans. Qu'ils devaient terminer une guerre qui aura durée plus de 30 ans. Alors ils se contentaient de les observer. En silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les deux sorciers ne lançaient plus que des sorts informulés. Ils retenaient leurs cris de douleur. Il n'éprouvait plus de douleur. Ils avaient déjà trop souffert. Parfois l'on entendait un os se briser. Un corps heurter violement un mur. Mais jamais aucun son ne sorti de la bouche des deux adversaires.

Chaque personne présente ne pouvait s'empêcher, des deux côtés, d'admirer la maîtrise parfaite de la magie de ces deux puissants sorciers. Chacun d'eux maîtrisait parfaitement leur puissance magique. Enfin, une aveuglante boule de lumière verte jaillie des mains de l'Elu et heurta Voldemort en plein fouet. Il tomba lentement à la renverse. Comme au ralenti. Une expression d'incompréhension figée sur le visage. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, sa main rebondi lourdement et sa baguette s'envola. Puis une fumée s'échappa de son corps pour finalement s'évanouir. Tom Jedusor était mort depuis bien longtemps mais ce soir, Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Les mangemorts furent tous liés et ne pouvaient plus transplanner. Ils étaient à la merci de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tout le monde regarda Harry. Il semblait être parti dans un autre monde. Sa cicatrise brillait étrangement. Il était en sang. On ne pouvais savoir si tout se sang lui appartenait ou s'il s'agissait de celui de Bella. Son regard était voilé. Puis un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Visage qui depuis bien longtemps n'avait connu aucun sourire. Il murmura un nom. Il nomma son parrain. Il sourie. Il appela Ginny. Faiblement. Son visage s'illumina. Il tomba. Lentement. Très lentement. Il semblait que le temps passait au ralenti. Il semblait que le temps ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser rejoindre ceux qu'il aime. Il toucha enfin le sol. Il ferma doucement des yeux. Tout doucement. Il prononça un dernier mot. Il appela une dernière fois la femme de sa vie. Puis plus rien. Son visage était désormais paisible. Libéré de tout fardeau. Libre.

L'Elu, le Survivant, Harry James Potter…était mort.

Pendant de longues années on alla se recueillir sur la tombe de cet enfant devenu homme trop vite. Pendant des années on alla se recueillir sur la tombe de celui sui les avait tous sauvé. On allais se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qui, malgré avoir commit d'horribles crimes, restait le plus grand, et le plus adoré, héros de l'Histoire de l'Humanité.

_"A Harry Potter, notre sauveur, qui restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires."_

_**Et voilà ! Bon je sais elle est un peu…sinistre mais bon l'histoire m'est venue comme ça. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait en ressortir. Les idées me venaient comme ça, au fur et à mesure. Il faut dire que la musique que j'écoutais m'a beaucoup aidé : les BO de Armageddon et de Il faut sauver le Soldat Ryan (mais surtout Armageddon).**_

_**Mettez moi pleins de reviews !!!! ayez pitié d'un pauvre auteur **_

_**Nan sans blague que votre avis soit bon ou mauvais dites le moi comme ça je pourrai m'améliorer ! Et puis, dites-moi si vous pensez que le rating est trop ou suffisant.**_

****

_**Et puis laissez au moins une review pour me dire si vous pensez que le rating est suffisant ou pas, je me rend pas trop compte. **_

_**Gros Bisous à tous ceux qui passeront par là ! **_

_**xXx**_


End file.
